CopyCat
by Jimmy Casket
Summary: What would you do if your name was that of someone who was evil? Someone who you know if your name was revealed that no one would ever trust you? Would you adapt the personality of someone else? Change your name? Or just hide the truth and hope no one ever figures it out. That is what life is like for Lucas Mills, son of Hecate. And now he is forced to go on a quest.


**Chapter 1: return of the Labyrinth**

**Leo**

Leo had thought that life would go back to normal after the giant war had ended, but he was wrong, very wrong. He and Calypso had been working with the rest of cabin 9 to finish up some of the blueprint designs for new types of weapons, and that had been going great. They had already designed several different types of spheres and even a few tricks (To be saved for April fool's day) and then he heard about the new kid. Jason and Piper had been sent out on an extraction to get a demigod in Texas, and they had successfully gotten him, but he had not been claimed. It had been two weeks and he was still unclaimed. Finally Chiron decided that he would determine his parent by his skills. And so Piper and Jason were told to try and figure it out. And then after a few hours Piper asked Leo and Calypso to come and see if they could find a way to help. Once they got there they witnessed something that seemed impossible, the new kid, Reynie, was beating Jason in a sword fight, then he disarmed Jason, turned his sword into a bow, and shot his sword out of the sky. It seemed unlikely that the sword could have been a bow the whole time, so Piper asked Leo and Calypso to rig up a complex system to see if he was related to Leo. The kid was an orphan so no one knew any clues as to his parent. After about five minutes Leo and acquired a large amount of parts, given the boy a blueprint for a sphere, and asked him to build it. Within 10 minutes the boy had completely created the sphere, with no problems creating it whatsoever. Finally they resorted to basics, they asked him to try to turn a bush into a sword, and he somehow did turn it into a bush.

"How did he do that?" Leo asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Piper replied.

"I think I can do something else if that will help." Reynie said.

"Sure, what is it?" Calypso asked.

"I think I can either fly, or summon lightning, or possibly both." Reynie said.

And then to the amazement of all he began to fly in the air, exactly like Jason could, and then he summoned a lightning strike. They were all speechless; no one knew how he did that.

"How did you do that?" Jason asked.

Reynie also summoned a fireball, and hurled it high in the sky. He then began speaking French (Which they had already established he could not speak) And even began to run extremely fast. It was as if he was able to copy the powers of those around him. And then, there was an explosion in the woods. Everyone turned, and saw a large fire breaking out in the woods. Leo ran towards the fire, followed closely by Piper, Jason, Calypso, and Reynie. Then just as they got to the fire, it went out somehow. No one knew how, but the epicenter of the explosion seemed to have originated from the old labyrinth entrance. Reynie, as if he had done it before, summoned a sword and jumped into the old entrance. The others were very surprised, and they followed him. They found themselves in a maze, a full labyrinth. It had returned and they knew that they could not stay within it. Reynie seemed to know exactly where he was going, he took a left, then a right, then another left, and eventually they almost lost him. They finally caught up with him when he noticed that there was something strange going on, the runes on the walls were glowing. Leo looked around and he saw a strange room, it was about the size of the Argo II's dining hall, but instead of painted walls with magic allowing people to view camp, it was covered in ancient glowing runes. In the center of the room there was a sword stuck in a pedestal. It radiated magical energy, it had a strange blue glow around it. Reynie walked forward and pulled it out. Suddenly the runes in the room stopped glowing, and the room was dark except for the light from the sword. A figure in black robes walked out of the shadows. He pulled back his hood and there was revealed a boy, about 16 or so, with brown hair and green eyes. He seemed to be looking directly at Reynie.

"The ancient secrets are now unlocked, be careful now for it all will stop." The boy said.

"What does that mean?" Jason asked.

"Jason Grace, while we never met I'm glad to see you are here to witness this moment."

"How did you know his name?" Piper asked.

"I know all of your names Piper."

"What do you mean, ancient secrets?" Calypso asked.

"Good question Calypso, but I am afraid I cannot reveal it."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Because I am only here to give the prophesy."

"What prophesy?" They all said at once.

"Very well, here it is: A cursed name, the hero now. Ancient secrets will rule this town. Fallen heroes and death untold, all unlock the dragon's gold. Seek the castle of the duke, only then will you know Luke."

"Luke? But there hasn't been a Luke in camp since…" Jason started.

"You are wrong, son of Jupiter there is one in the camp right now, though he hides his true identity. His magic may guide you out, no time has passed since you left." Then the boy vanished.

"What did he mean he hides his true identity?" Piper asked.

"Hmm, maybe there is someone named Luke at camp." Calypso suggested.

"But who?" Leo asked.

"Me." Reynie said.

"What!?" The others all said at once.

"My real name is not Reynie, its Lucas, but everyone has always called me Luke." Luke said.

"But why would you hide your real name?" Jason asked.

"I was worried no one would trust me because I bore the name of the person who helped start the titan war." Luke said.

"Wait a minute, cursed name? It has to mean you Luke." Leo realized.

"I know it does, I also know two other things about myself," Luke started, "First I already know my godly parent, and second I know why I have the powers of all of you."

"Who is your godly parent?" Calypso asked.

"Hecate."

"That explains the magic, but what about the skills?"

"My father, he had powers of his own, powers that were very unique that he passed on to me. The power of the copycat."


End file.
